Winter Rose
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE FIC -'Mungkin kita butuh waktu untuk menghadapi kondisi selanjutnya'-yh -'lama sekali menunggu, tapi itu menjadi sia-sia sekarang. Tanpa kata ataupun ucapan. Kukira semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Sayonara, Miss you,'-jj


**Winter Rose**

**Yunjae, DBSK**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

**.**

Yunho terdiam. Matanya menatap lurus lantai selama setengah jam yang lalu. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Hatinya terasa sakit. Perih. Mereka adalah segala-galanya. Dan kini, haruskah semua itu berakhir?

"Mianhae…" suara itu sehalus angin, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sosok indah yang juga menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya terluka. Seperti ada ribuan pisau yang menghujam jantungnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya berbisik.

"Aku tidak sanggup Yun,"

Hati Yunho berkecamuk. Posisinya sebagai leader dan sebagai kekasih dari salah satu membernya dipertaruhkan. Jika saja ia dan Changmin tidak menandatangani kontrak lebih awal mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Aku perlu waktu," katanya pelan lalu beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya, menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja lalu keluar meninggalkan sosok namja yang masih duduk di tempatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Pergilah… Jika ini pilihan kalian, aku tidak akan memaksa…" suara itu terdengar begitu berat.

Keempat orang itu hanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Mianhae Hyung…" ucap Junsu memecah keheningan.

"Mungkin setelah ini kita akan sulit bertemu atau mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi, kalian jagalah diri baik-baik. Tetap hubungi aku kalau ada sesuatu,"

Junsu menutup mulutnya menahan tangis sementara Yoochun merangkul bahunya. Changmin dan Jaejong menangis dalam diam. Dan Yunho sendiri mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi Hyung, aku akan selalu menyayangi kalian," kata Changmin dengan suara tercekat.

Selama beberapa waktu mereka hanya terdiam. lalu, Yoochun mengajak Junsu dan Changmin pergi. Ia tau kalau Hyung-Hyungnya membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua.

Begitu ketiga orang itu menghilang, air mata Yunho jatuh. Tangannya mengepal erat sementara namja di depannya ini hanya menunduk. Selama beberapa saat, ia membiarkan rasa sakit mengalir dari dalam dirinya. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir sepuasnya. Tapi tetap, tidak dapat meredam apapun.

"Kau tau Jae, setelah ini akan terasa berbeda…" bisik Yunho serak "Kita tidak akan bisa sering bertemu lagi. Ini pilihanmu, benar? Dan aku tidak bisa egois untuk menahanmu. Mungkin kita butuh waktu untuk menghadapi kondisi selanjutnya," tambah Yunho lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Blaam…

Begitu terdengar suara pintu tertutup, Jaejong menyambar sebuah bantal sofa dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, meredam isak tangisnya. Saat ini bukan hanya tentang mereka berlima, tetapi juga tentang hati mereka berdua. Ia tau pasti resiko yang harus di ambil. Tapi ia tidak dapat mundur lagi.

**.**

**Winter Rose**

**Yunjae, DBSK**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

Salju turun melayang-layang memenuhi kota Tokyo. Udara, terasa lebih dingin. Jaejong menghela nafas pelan menatap butiran sehalus kapas itu dari jendela apartement mereka. Apartementnya bersama Junsu dan Yoochun. Hanya mereka bertiga. Ada rasa sakit yang mendera ketika ia mengingat ada yang kurang. dan jadwalnya yang kosong malam ini, membuatnya semakin gelisah.

Jaejong menggenggam erat secangkir coklat panasnya. Sudah setahun sejak ia pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dan sekarang, ia berada di Jepang untuk pekerjaannya. Tidak ada kontak sama sekali diantara mereka walaupun ia sering mendengar kalau Changmin dan Junsu saling mengirim pesan terkadang. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela lalu berjalan menghampiri meja makan. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi lalu menghidupkan laptopnya. Sambil menunggu laptop itu menyala, ia meraih ponselnya di sebelah laptop lalu melihatnya. Tidak ada pesan apapun. Sejenak ia menatap layar wallpaper itu. Layar yang sama sejak setahun yang lalu. Potret dirinya dan Yunho. Ada perasaan yang menggila dalam dirinya untuk mengetik pesan dengan untuk Yunho. Bahwa ia begitu merindukan laki-laki itu. Tapi mengingat kata-kata terakhir yunho _-'Mungkin kita butuh waktu untuk menghadapi kondisi selanjutnya'-_ membuatnya urung melakukannya. Tanpa sadar, Jaejong menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Ia masih bingung dengan hubungannya dengan Yunho. Apakah mereka sudah berakhir? Atau ia harus menunggu?

Opsi pertama selalu membuat jantungnya nyeri. Bagaimanapun saat ini ia masih dan akan terus mencintai laki-laki itu. Satu-satunya pelampiasan untuk tidak memikirkannya adalah jadwal kerjanya. Dan malam ini, pelampiasan itu tidak ada.

Ia meletakkan ponsel itu di meja lagi lalu mulai browsing. Ia ingin tau bagaimana kabar entertaiment di korea. Untuk sesaat, matanya larut dalam artikel-artikel yang di bacanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian nafasnya tercekat. Tubuhnya terasa kaku.

'ROMANTIC SCENE YUNHO-AHRA AT HEADING TO THE GROUND'

Go Ahra memang sering mengisi MV mereka dulu. Tapi bermain film bersama Yunho? Entah mengapa air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Ia tau itu hanya film. Tapi isi artikel itu menjelaskan bahwa mereka –Yunho dan Ahra- memang dekat hingga tidak kesulitan mengambil adegan romantis itu. Jaejong memalingkan wajahnya dari layar laptop itu. tangannya mencengkeram kaos bagian dadanya. Terasa begitu sakit di sana.

Mengapa Yunho terlihat seolah sangat menikmatinya? Bahkan ada adegan kissing di film itu. Apakah semuanya sudah berakhir total kini? Apakah jalan mereka sudah benar-benar terpisah? Apakah sia-sia saja Jaejong menunggu selama ini kalau sebenarnya Yunho tidak akan pernah akan menghubunginya atau menemuinya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Bodoh karena masih berharap. Mungkin saja Yunho sekarang sudah tidak sama dengan dulu lagi. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, Jaejong membuka twiternya dan mengetik sesuatu di sana.

'_lama sekali menunggu, tapi itu menjadi sia-sia sekarang. Tanpa kata ataupun ucapan. Kukira semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Sayonara, Miss you,'_

Setelah itu ia menutup laptopnya lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan secangkir coklat yang tadinya hangat, perlahan mulai dingin kini…

**.**

**Winter Rose**

**Yunjae, DBSK**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

Yunho menatap langit-langit ruang tengah itu. ia memejamkan matanya membayangkan seseorang yang begitu ingin dipeluknya. Hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa bertahan. Berulang kali ia mengetik pesan dan akan dikirimnya pada orang itu, tapi berulang kali juga ia membatalkannya dan pesan-pesan itu hanya masuk ke dalam draf.

Ada perasaan takut dalam hatinya. Apakah tindakannya itu nanti mengganggu? Ia tidak tau… Selama ini ia hanya bertahan dalam fantasinya. Dorm ini begitu legang tanpa suaranya, suara mereka. Ia sering membuka internet untuk mencari tau apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Ketika ia melihat senyum mereka, dan senyumannya ia menjadi lega walaupun rasanya ada sebilah pisau yang mengiris hatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu menyala, membuatnya membuka mata. Ia mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan keadaan.

"Oh, kau di sini Hyung?" sapa Magnae.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne," jawab Changmin sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa "Ini awal desember tapi pekerjaan tidak berkurang sedikitpun,"

Yunho hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya. Film yang dimainkannya sudah selesai dua minggu lalu. Dan sekarang jadwalnya berkurang. Sebenarnya ada perasaan sesal yang dalam ketika ia memainkan film itu bersama Go Ahra. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengapa menandatangani kontrak itu tanpa membaca atau bertanya lebih dulu. Boojaenya pasti sangat marah kalau ia tau. Tapi tiba-tiba Yunho tertegun. Apakah Jaejong marah? Mengapa ia tidak mengiriminya pesan seperti biasa ketika ia marah? Apa semua itu sudah tidak berarti lagi kini?

Tiba-tiba saja paru-parunya terasa sesak. Ada rasa sakit yang mendera ketika ia memikirkan hal itu. selama ini mereka terlihat selalu menikmati pekerjaan mereka. Apakah jaejong sudah melupakannya?

"Apa maksud Jae Hyung?"

Yunho menoleh menatap Changmin dengan alis mengerut. Kalau ia tidak salah dengar, baru saja Changmin menyebut nama Jaejong. "Kenapa?" tanya Yunho sambil merebut laptop yang dipegang Changmin diiringi protes pemiliknya.

Yunho menatap layar laptop itu. isinya berita tentang twitter Jaejong.

'_lama sekali menunggu, tapi itu menjadi sia-sia sekarang. Tanpa kata ataupun ucapan. Kukira semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Sayonara, Miss you,'_

Yunho tercekat membacanya. apakah selama ini Jaejong menunggunya? Seketika Yunho tersentak saat mengingat kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. _'Mungkin kita butuh waktu untuk menghadapi kondisi selanjutnya'. _

Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar sambil mendesah keras. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah orang terbodoh di dunia.

"Hyung, gwenchanae?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

Yunho mengangguk pelan. Ternyata selama ini Jaejong tidak menghubunginya karena ia masih menunggu Yunho. Karena Yunho mengatakan bahwa mereka membutuhkan waktu. Dan sekarang, apakah Jaejong mulai lelah? Apakah ia sudah berhenti menunggu kini? Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Changmin ah, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Tanggal tujuh Hyung,"

Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku lalu menghubungi seseorang. "Yeoboseo, Hyung Nim," sapanya begitu telepon tersambung.

**.**

**Winter Rose**

**Yunjae, DBSK**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lemas Hyung, apa kau sakit?"

Jaejong menggeleng pelan sambil merapikan jaket yang dipakainya.

"Kau yakin? Kami bisa bilang kalau kau sedang sakit,"

"Aku baik-baik saja Su-ie,"

"Wajahmu pucat Hyung," saut Yoochun.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir," Jaejong bersikeras. Berada di apartement sendirian itu jauh lebih buruk.

"Konichiwaa minna san!" suara nyaring itu terdengar seiring pintu apartement yang terbuka "Kalian sudah siap?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya, manager mereka.

"Hai', apa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Umm!" wanita itu mengangguk semangat "Ayo!"

**.**

**.**

"Waa… Jaejong kun kawaii desu…" jerit staf wanita yang ada di ruang pemotretan itu.

Junsu hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Hyungnya itu memang sangat cute saat memakai pakaian musim dingin. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Saat pemotretan kali ini jaejong tidak tampak ceria seperti biasanya.

Bruuuk…

"Astaga, Jaejong kun!"

"Hyung!"

Tubuh itu jatuh begitu saja saat pemotretan. Menyebabkan semua orang yang ada di studio menjerit panik. Dengan cepat mereka membawa tubuh Jaejong ke sofa panjang lalu mengambil alkohol untuk menyadarkannya. Lima menit kemudian ia mulai membuka mata.

"Jaejong kun, o genki desu? (bagaimana keadaanmu?)" tanya salah satu staf.

Jaejong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengerjapkan mata lemah sambil memegang dahinya.

"Kurasa kau butuh istirahat,"

"Apa tidak kita panggilkan dokter saja?" tanya Yoochun cemas.

"Iie, genki desu… (tidak, aku baik-baik saja)" bisik Jaejong lemah "Aku mau pulang saja,"

"Biar kuantar! Yoochun kun, junsu kun, kalian teruskan pemotretan ini. Nanti aku kembali,"

"Hai'" jawab mereka serempak.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yoochun berdering. Ah, ia lupa mematikan ponselnya. Kalau saja mereka dalam pengambilan gambar, Shirishima Pothografer pasti mengomelinya. Diambilnya ponsel itu dan sedikit terkejut melihat nama pemanggilnya. Seseorang yang tidak pernah menghubunginya sejak setahun yang lalu. Saat Yoochun tersadar, cepat-cepat dijawabnya telepon itu.

"Yeoboseo Hyung?"

**.**

**Winter Rose**

**Yunjae, DBSK**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

Sudah dua jam Jaejong terbaring di kamarnya. Ia bosan sekarang. Jaejong turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu keluar kamar. ia menghampiri jendela apartementnya. Turun salju… benda putih itu melayang-layang ringan jatuh ke tanah. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Dan di sinilah ia berada sekarang. Duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang kosong. cahaya-cahaya lilin yang terang di sekitarnya seolah memberinya sedikit kehangatan. Gereja itu tampak legang. Ada beberapa hal yang dipikirkannya kini. Tentang hidupnya…

Untuk pekerjaan, sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi untuk hatinya… Ia belum yakin. Ia sudah berhenti menunggu kini lalu harus bagaimana dirinya sekarang? Tanpa Yunho di sisinya apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia mulai membuka hatinya untuk orang lain? Satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaannya. Perempuan atau laki-laki?

Jika bersama Yunho ia dikatakan sebagai gay, ia tidak pernah keberatan. Namun sekarang jika ia jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki lain apakah itu mungkin? Mengapa perutnya menjadi mual dengan pemikiran itu? Sedangkan jika membuka hatinya untuk perempuan, sepertinya ia tidak tertarik. Jadi apa yang diharapkannya? Ataukah tidak perduli laki-laki atau perempuan, karena orang yang diinginkannya untuk berada di sisinya hanya yunho?

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata bulat besarnya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Jika Yunho tidak bisa lagi di sisinya, lalu bagaimana dengannya? Haruskah ia menjalani sisa hidupnya ini sendirian?

"Aku harus bagaimana Yun?" lirihnya pelan.

Dulu, Yunho yang sudah menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia membutuhkan laki-laki itu. Sekarang, saat Yunho meninggalkannya, salahkah kalau ia marah pada laki-laki itu? Tidak. Itu semua bukan salah Yunho. Bukan Yunho yang meninggalkannya. Tapi ia. Ia yang memilih meninggalkan Yunho, meninggalkan mereka. Dan sekarang ia menyesalinya, apakah itu pantas?

"Kami Sama... (tuhan...)" Jaejong mencengkeram erat syalnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejong bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Junsu yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Segera ia jawab pesan itu lalu memasukkan lagi ke dalam saku. Jaejong terdiam lagi. Ia mengerjap kaget saat menyadari sesuatu.

Apakah Tuhan sedang menghukumnya atas hubungan yang tidak normal ini? Ia sudah melanggar kodratnya. Lalu apakah sekarang Tuhan juga meninggalkannya? Akankah do'anya di dengar?

Jaejong menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Saat ini ia benar-benar merasa sendirian. Lama ia terdiam mencari jawaban atas dirinya tapi tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya. Akhirnya ketika ia merasa sudah saatnya membiarkan semuanya mengalir, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menatap ruangan itu sejenak kemudian melangkah melewati bangku-bangku panjang menuju pintu keluar.

Salju masih saja menghiasi malam itu ketika ia keluar dari gereja. Perlahan, dirapatkannya jaket yang dipakainya lalu berjalan pelan. Namun sesuatu tidak jauh dari situ tanpa sengaja tertangkap matanya. Jaejong menghentikan langkahnya sambil menyipitkan mata mencoba melihat sosok yang ada di bawah pohon itu.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati sosok yang sepertinya sedang menggigil sambil meniup-niup tangannya itu. Dalam genggaman tangan satunya ada setangkai mawar putih.

"Tsumimasen, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanyanya pelan.

Orang yang sibuk meniup-niup tangannya sambil sedikit membungkuk itu tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaejong.

Mata bulat bening itu membelak begitu tau siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Tubuhnya membeku sementara nafasnya tercekat. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Dalam ketidaksadarannya tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tertarik dalam dekapan hangat di antara dinginnya udara.

"Kenapa lama sekali Boo~"

Suara itu masih sama seperti setahun yang lalu. Air mata Jaejong mulai mengambang "Yunho..." bisiknya pelan.

"Naega neomu bogoshipo..."

Air mata itu pun jatuh. Jaejong membalas pelukan erat laki-laki itu. Sejenak mengalirkan perasaan takut yang dirasakannya. Bolehkah ia kembali berharap kini?

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Jaejong dengan lembut. Ada banyak rasa yang bercampur dalam mata itu. Penyesalan, permintaan maaf, kerinduan, cinta, kasih sayang, semuanya. Ia membelai pipi halus namja itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" tanya Jaejong.

"Mianhae..." ucap Yunho penuh penyesalan "Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal Boo~ tapi aku terlalu bodoh telah menganggapmu melupakanku..."

"Aku_" Kata-kata Jaejong terhenti saat jari telunjuk Yunho menempel di bibirnya. Menyuruhnya untuk tidak berkata apapun.

"Aku belum selesai..." bisik yunho pelan "Kukira selama ini kau melupakanku, dan aku baru sadar saat membaca isi twitter yang kau buat. Aku baru ingat kalau aku yang mengatakan kita saling membutuhkan waktu. Dan ternyata selama ini kau masih menungguku. Aku benar-benar bodoh bukan? Kau pasti lelah menungguku hingga memutuskan untuk berhenti,"

"Paboya," ucap jaejong pelan.

"Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu. Tapi tadi saat aku menelepon Yoochun, dia mengatakan kalau kau baru saja pingsan. Dan aku langsung menuju bandara untuk pergi kemari. Saat kami tiba di apartement kau tidak ada. Kau tidak tau betapa paniknya kami? Saat Junsu menerima pesanmu aku langsung menyusulmu kemari. Aku tidak sempat membeli apapun untukmu. Hanya ini yang kutemukan, seseorang menjualnya di pinggir jalan,"

Jaejong menatap setangkai Mawar putih dalam genggaman tangan Yunho. Digenggamnya tangan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Aku tau kau seorang namja. Dan seharusnya aku tidak pantas memberikan ini kepadamu, tapi_"  
"Ini benar-benar berarti Yun..." potong Jaejong.

"Tadinya ini White Rose, tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Winter Rose,"

Jaejong tersenyum mendengarnya. Mawar itu memang terasa sangat dingin dan ada salju yang menutupi kelopaknya. Digenggamnya tangan Yunho dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kau menggigil," bisik Jaejong.

"Tapi saat kau datang segalanya terasa hangat Jae, saranghae..."

"Nado saranghae..."

Yunho tersenyum. Perlahan, disentuhnya dagu Jaejong lalu dikecupnya bibir itu. Terasa hangat dan manis. Masih sama seperti dulu. Lalu dilumatnya pelan.

Jaejong menyadari, Tuhan tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkannya bahkan ketika ia lebih memilih menuju neraka. Dibalasnya ciuman Yunho dengan segala perasaannya. Winter Rose yang digenggamnya akan menjadi awal baginya dan Yunho memulai semuanya walaupun raga mereka terpisah. Kini ia yakin, perasaan mereka akan tetap menyatu apapun yang terjadi.

_The winter stars, the illuminations on the roadside trees_

_The veil covering skies_

_The sound of the falling snow_

_Hug, hugging even the times we were apart_

_I want to kiss you softly_

_My love, more and more_

_I want to convey my deep feelings to you_

_My only hope is that, you be at my side..._

_Yes, close to heart, close to my love_

_The one and only love is here, in my hands_

_I will be here only for you,_

_Always..._

_Close to heart, close to your love_

_Our love blends together,_

_In our hearts, winter rose.._.

**.**

**Winter Rose**

**Yunjae, DBSK**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

**~epilog~**

"Yaa Changmin ah, bagaimana kau ada di sini?" tanya Yunho kaget setelah tiba di apartement.  
"Huaaa Hyung, kejamnya dirimu tidak mengajakku! Jae Hyung bogoshipooo~" kata Changmin manja sambil memeluk Jaejong. Menyingkirkan Yunho yang tengah merangkul bahu Jaejong. Membuat Yunho mendesis pelan.

"Nado Changmin ah," balas Jaejong.

"Kudengar kau sakit Hyung?"

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah di sini dia akan selalu baik-baik saja!"

"Hyung kemarilah, kita makan sama-sama!" teriak Junsu yang sudah duduk di kursi makan.

Dengan semangat Changmin kembali lagi ke meja makan sementara Yunho dan Jaejong mengikutinya.

"Aku senang sekali kita bisa makan bersama lagi," kata Yoochun.

"Hyung apa kau tidak ada jadwal hingga memutuskan untuk kemari?" tanya Junsu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah meminta pada Hyung Nim untuk memberiku waktu tiga hari. Hanya saja aku tidak meyangka Joongie sakit, jadi aku kemari lebih awal,"

"Kau tau Hyung?" kata Changmin dengan mulut penuh "Yunho Hyung bahkan meninggalkanku sendirian saat mendengar kau pingsan. Dia langsung pergi ke bandara tadi. Padahal saat itu dia ada interview dengan Ahra Nonna,"

Mendengar nama Ahra, jaejong langsung teringat sesuatu. "Yunho ya, kau bermain film dengan Ahra?" tanya Jaejong pelan tapi mematikan.

Yoosumin yang tanggap situasi langsung membawa mangkok makanan mereka dengan diam-diam pergi dari situ sementara Yunho menelan ludahnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja tanda tangan kontrak Boo~,"

Jaejong mengangguk-angguk pelan "APA KAU SANGAT BODOH HINGGA TIDAK SENGAJA TANDA TANGAN HUH?"

Yunho terlonjak kaget seketika. Jantungnya nyaris putus mendengar suara Boojaenya yang tiba-tiba mengerikan itu.

Braaak...

Jaejong membanting sumpitnya dengan kasar di meja lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Itu kan hanya film!" Yunho membela dirinya.

Jaejong menatapnya tajam "Tapi kau menciumnya Jung Yunho!"

"Lalu apa kau tidak?" Yunho mulai emosi "Bagaimana dengan Post To Heaven? Protect The Boss? Apa kau tidak berciuman dengan mereka? Kau tau kenapa aku tidak pernah menonton drama-drama itu?"

Jaejong mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Rahangnya mengeras. Tanpa berkata, ia berbalik begitu saja. Tapi yunho tidak akan tinggal diam. Disusulnya laki-laki itu. Dipeluknya dari belakang. Menahannya pergi.

"Lepaskan!" Jaejong memberontak dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak sebelum kau berhenti marah!"

"Lepaskan aku Yun!"

"aniyo, aku senang kau marah padaku Boo~" dikecupinya leher Jaejong.

Laki-laki itu mulai gelisah "Yun, aahh... Lepaskan,"

"Mmm..." Yunho hanya menggumam pelan tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Yun, enghh...aakh..."

"Aku benar-benar merasa kembali ke dorm," gumam Yoochun.

"Aiiish... kita tidak bisa kembali ke dapur sekarang," runtuk Junsu.

"HUWAAAAAA... AKU MASIH LAPAAAARRR..." tangis Changmin.

BLETAK

PLETAK

"KAU PIKIR KAMI TIDAK?" bentak Yoosu kompak.

**.**

**Winter Rose**

**Yunjae, DBSK**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**FIN**

**.**


End file.
